


[podfic] Endings and Beginnings

by idellaphod



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Goodbyes, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Kate Pulaski arrives on the Enterprise at a time when Deanna really needs a friend, and perhaps something a little bit more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Endings and Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88367) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



Length: 00.20.08  
Size: 16.24 MB  
File type: .mp3  
Download: [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lbwoqgkas1e036g/%5BST+TNG%5D+Endings+and+Beginnings.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded as a gift for cantarina for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2016. Thank you to cosmic_llin for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
